All I wanted was a cookie!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: First in the Baby Reid series! Full summary inside!


**A/N: Hello my doves! YAY! It's here! The first installment of the Baby Reid series! If you have any ideas and/or requests for Baby Reid send me a message. Anywho, let's get the cuteness going shall we?**

**A/N 2: The Baby Reid series is not related to FBIs Most Youngest, though Reid has still been adopted by Hotch and is still 2 years old**

**Summary: Baby Reid wanted a cookie! But the cookie jar was out of reach so he trys to reach it himself. He slips and breaks his tiny ankle. Hotch trys to cheer up the toddler by teaching him how to bake. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**All I wanted was a cookie.**

Reid was happily playing with the legos Morgan and Garcia had gotten him. Hotch was in his office working on the paperwork from their last case. Hotch was sorta jealous that his youngest could finish his paperwork like nothing.

He went downstairs to see if his charge was ok. He smiled when he saw his charge building a sixth building in his city. He also saw he made a highway with Jacks old Hot Wheel tracks. Assuring himself Reid was ok he went back to work. But before he did that, he snapped a photo of the toddler building his city and sent to the rest of the family. He went back to his office and got back to work.

Spencers stomach growled. He really wanted a cookie. Using his hands he pushed himself up and tottled into the kitchen.

In the kitchen he spotted the jar that contained the sweet, sugary goodness. He tried reaching it but he was too small. He tried jumping and that didn't work. His last option was to pull up a chair and get the jar. He pulled up the chair and climbed up it but he still couldn't reach. He climbed up on the chair a little more and down he went along with the chair!

He felt a stinging pain in his ankle. He cried.

Hotch heard a crash. Quickly going into profiler mode he grabbed his gun and raced down the stairs. Upstairs was clear, living room was clear, dining room was clear. Where was his son? Hearing crying coming from the kitchen he raced in and found his charge on the ground next to a chair. Finding the kitchen clear, he still didn't relax.

Going into father mode he quickly placed the chair in it's rightful place then scooped up Spencer and held tightly.

"Shh buddy. What happened?" He asked the sobbing toddler.

"I I wanted a t tootie s so I tried t to get one and I I lipped a and now my antle h huwts w weally b bad." He managed to get out.

Hotch took his into the living room and and settled on the couch. He gently removed the babys mismatched socks. Seeing a nasty bruise forming on his left ankle he quickly got his shoes on and settled the toddler in his car seat and headed to the doctor.

Doctors Office.

The nurse at the station saw the father bringing in the sobbing toddler. Her heart broke a little. She never liked it when children that small were brought in.

"May I help you?" She asked the father.

"My son fell and might've broken his ankle." Hotch said.

The nurse nodded. She handed him a clipboard and told him to take a seat. Hotch sat down in a rocking chair hoping the rocking would soothe the baby. While he rocked he filled out the paperwork.

Shortly after he finished the paperwork the nurse called them back. She took his height and weight. She gave the father a questioning look and led them to an a examination room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said.

Hotch continue to rock his charge back and forth. Figuring now was a good time to lightly scold the boy he did.

"I'm sowwy Hotch. I pwomise not to do it again." Spencer choked out. With his ankle hurting like it was he couldn't help the tears.

Hotch relaxed a little and went back to daddy mode and tried to soothe the baby. The doctor came in. Hotch thought that he was some kind of redneck.

"Afternoon y'all." The doctor greeted. "Hey thar young'un. I hear your ankle is hurtin'. Can ya show me which one?"

Reid nodded. He pointed to the left one. The doctor whistled at the bruise. He lightly brushed over it.

"Well. We'll have ta x-ray it. But most likely it is broken." The doctor said.

He led the father and son to x-ray room. The nurse laid the heavy vest on the toddler and took the x-rays.

Once they were back in the examination room the doctor gave Spencer some Childrens Tylenol. He calmed down a bit. While they waited for the x-rays, Hotch and doctor chatted. When the x-rays came in the doctor whistled again.

"Definatly broken. Well young'un you're gonna need a cast for a few weeks. So which color would you like?" He said showing the toddler different colors.

"Puwple." Spencer said.

"Purple it is! And the cool part is, it's waterproof. So dad ya don need ta worry 'bout keepin it dry." He said.

Once his ankle was casted he shook the doctors hand and thanked him. He settled Spencer in his car seat and drove him home.

Hotchs House.

Hotch carried in sleeping toddler. He'd finally given in to the medicine and fell asleep. He laid him down and kissed the top of his forehead. He went back to office to finish some paperwork.

A couple of hours later Hotch felt a small body in his lap. He looked down and smiled at the toddler. He picked him and got dinner started.

When dinner was done and the kitchen was clean, Hotch got out some baking stuff. He scooped up the baby and settled him on the counter. He told the toddler he was going to show him how to make cookies.

While making them Hotch and Spencer were laughing. They were also covered in flour. Once the cookies were baked they munched on a few. They also cleaned up the kitchen and bathed.

Hotch settled Spencer in bed with him that night and they both slept peacefully.

BAU-Next morning.

Reid was in Garcias office getting his cast decorated and eating cookies. The others had drawn on his cast too. But Garcia thought it lacked so she took matters into her own hands.

Spencer liked the decorations and the cookies. And he learned a valuable lesson. If you want a cookie have Hotch get it.

**Awww so cute don'tcha think? Sorry bout the redneck doctor, I come from a family of them and thought it would be fun to one in here. I hope that also explains his speech. **

**See ya soon y'all!**


End file.
